The invention concerns a bag to accommodate solid or fluid concentrate for the preparation of dialysis fluid using a dialysis machine with a bag body and with at least one opening as well as a plug connector for use with such a bag.
Usually, with the hemodialysis machines used nowadays, the concentrates used for preparation of the dialysis fluid are prepared in the plant and transported to the user in canisters. Both the preparation and the transportation of such canisters filled with fluid concentrate are expensive, since in practice, it is primarily only water which is delivered from the manufacturer to the patient and, furthermore, the empty canisters represent an environmental problem. Particularly problematic is the storage and transportation of canisters filled with a bicarbonate concentrate since the canisters become swollen through the release of carbon dioxide gas and are thus under excess pressure. A bursting problem thus exists with such swollen containers in the event of improper handling of canisters.
Consequently, bedside systems have been proposed with which prepared dialysis fluids are made available or with which powdered concentrates, in particular bicarbonate concentrates, are mixed with water.
The first type system includes the long-known central dialysis fluid supply systems, which in particular provide dialysis fluid in circuits for a plurality of dialysis machines in the clinic.
On the other hand, powdered concentrates are also provided which are linked via a pipe system with the dialysis machine on one side and via a water line with a water source on the other. With such a system, fresh bicarbonate concentrate, which can be supplied directly to the dialysis machine without significant release of CO.sub.2 gas, is made available on-line. Such a system is described, for example, in European patents A1-0,278,100 and A1-0,443,324.
Since such containers must frequently be exchanged, simple attachment and detachment of such containers using a connector system is advantageous. However, such a system is not described in the two European patents mentioned.
Furthermore, it is advantageous that a dialysis machine be capable of being connected with a variety of concentrate or dialysis fluid supply arrangements, for example, with a simple connector arrangement, the dialysis machine from a central supply unit can be connected to a bag containing bicarbonate powder.
An object of the invention is to provide a simple and safe arrangement for preparation of dialysis fluid from solid and/or fluid concentrate sources, whereby the transport volume of the concentrate is reduced to a minimum, using a dialysis machine.
A further object of the invention is to provide a plug connector with which the handling of this arrangement is easy and safe for different concentrate sources.